Harry Potter and the Guide to Life
by becara16
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been together over the summer, and don't know how to tell Harry. Draco has a crush and Percy is caught watching porn. Hermione has a secret, and no one knows why Ginny isn't talking.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
Flashback  
Hermione: Ron! I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you this... but it's about  
time I told you...  
Ron: Ok, ok I won't copy your homework anymore!  
Hermione: Oh, Ron, it has nothing to do with that. It's just... I love you.  
Silence  
Ron: You... You love me?  
Hermione: Yes!!! Yes, Ron, I've always loved you!  
Ron: Me too! I love myself every day!  
Hermione: (smiles) Ron...  
Ron: Hermione... I... I don't know what to say!  
Hermione: (looks disappointed) Ok, I'll just... be going now...  
(Ron rushes forward and grasps her in a tight embrace, before planting his  
wet lips hard against her open mouth.)  
End Flashback  
Hermione: Yes, Ron, I remember. (Smiles)  
Ron: How are we going to tell Harry about this?  
Hermione: (frowns) I don't know. Maybe we should wait a little.  
Ron: But Hermione, I just can't keep my lips away from yours for so long!  
Hermione: Oh, Ron! (Leans forward and parts her lips invitingly. Ron leaps  
forward to be close to her, and passionately places his open lips gently on  
her mouth. Hermione moves with his soft hands and slowly unbuckles his  
belt.)  
Ron: Hermione! You said before... You wanted to wait...  
Hermione: Well, that was before. (Proceeds to pull his belt off, meanwhile  
kissing him wetly.)  
Ron: Hermione...  
Hermione: Just follow me. (Leads him slowly upstairs to her bedroom.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(The sun is shining through the window in Harry's room. Harry blinks and  
shakes his head, yawning. Someone is yelling downstairs.)  
Dursley: Get up... GET UP!!!  
(Harry drags his feet across the carpet, dresses, and slowly walks  
downstairs)  
Petunia: Get over here, boy. Go get the mail, and then come and have your  
breakfast. (Harry glances at the two pathetic scraps of bacon on a napkin  
and fetches the mail. As he's skimming through the mail, he sees a postcard  
addressed to him. He usually received letters through owls, but since his  
windows were chained and padlocked, that was somewhat impossible. He  
pocketed the letter, knowing better than to read now.)  
Dursley: Whatcha doing, boy? Get over here!  
Harry: Nothing, I'm just getting the mail (walks back to the kitchen, and  
hands over the mail)  
Dudley: He got a mail. I know he got one. (Dudley scans Harry with evil,  
mischievous eyes)  
Harry: No I don't. I'm... (Stuffs breakfast down his throat) going upstairs...  
(Dursley searches Harry, but says nothing, as Harry runs upstairs, locks  
his door, and finally takes out his postcard. It has a picture of a lake in  
the front, which is titled "Lake George" He flips the card, and sees it's  
from Ginny.)  
Dear Harry,  
I'm at camp, at Lake George! It's really fun and... I'm having a lot of fun.  
I've just been thinking a lot. About you. I know you will always think of  
me as, well, Ron's little sister, but I hope one day, you will finally see  
me as who I am, and get to know me better. I was thinking, well, at  
Hogwarts, we could maybe... Spend some time together... At Hogsmead or  
something... I mean, if you want. If... You're not to busy or anything. Write  
me back. I just always find myself thinking... about you.  
-Ginny  
Ps. Camp ends in three days, and then, the day after that, we're on my way  
to Hogwarts! I can't wait, even though I know some people who would want  
the summer to last longer! (Hermione and Ron for example...)  
(Harry glances up, and looks around the room. Ginny... thinking about him? He  
smiles at the thought. Then frowns. Ron's sister... thinking about Harry...  
thinking what? Harry shakes his head roughly and glances back at the  
postcard. Hermione? Wanting vacation to last? She loves school... why would  
she want to stay on vacation longer?)  
Dursley: Get down here boy. Your aunt wants you to wash the car!  
Only four more days... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**:

Since I have had such persuasive requests to change the dialogue to a story-type dialogue, I have. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, I just don't like to go on and on about something. For the kind of story it is, it is better this way anyway. Thank you SOOO much for all the people who have reviewed… Except for you, Emma. (Lol, she's my friend, guys) Sara, I know you were supposed to write this chapter, but I really wanted to, and you hadn't gotten around to it yet. Really, get writing already, Sara! (Next chappy is yours!)

-Becca

Ginny got of the camp bus and walked in the door. She glances quickly and the clock. It's noon, and her mother and brothers would be at Diagon Alley. Since Ginny was going to come home from school the day before school starts, she agreed that, for the next year, she could live on just hand-me- downs from her brothers. Her father would be at work now, and... the only person who would be home right now was Percy. Percy, now fired from the Ministry, spent most of his time at home just hanging around, or at parks or parties, trying, lamely and un-successfully to pick up girls.  
Ginny sighed. He really didn't have a life now. She put her stuff down, and went to her room. Just as it was before she left. Then she heard a noise. It was a strange noise that was coming from the room down the hall- Percy's room. Ginny stood silent of a minute, listening. But she really couldn't hear very well from all the way down the hall. Ginny figured it was Percy probably listening to the radio or watching some old comedy. Maybe she could watch it with him... Ginny walked down the hall, and notice that Percy's door was slightly open. She silently opened it wider, and stepped inside.  
There was Percy, sitting on his bed, and watching TV, as she had guessed. Ginny smiled to herself.  
Suddenly, however, she noticed.  
... He didn't have pants on...  
... He was making weird noises... The noise of the TV suddenly burst louder,  
"OH, Sexy.... Ohhhh... YES!.... OH, BABY!!!!!!" Ginny stared, wide eyed, her mouth slightly open, unable to move. Her eyes moved slowly from Percy's back, to the television, where three naked women were straddling a man...  
"**AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**" Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and Percy jumped a foot in the air. On the floor below, familiar voiced could be heard, as the front door shut suddenly.  
"Ginny!!! GINNY, is that you??? What's wrong dear..." Four sets of heavy footsteps could be heard as Ms. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George started to climb the stairs.  
Ginny and Percy stood there, frozen, staring at each other with their mouths open and eyes wide, Percy, his privates showing for all the world to see.  
"Shit shit shit shit shit!!!... Ginny..." Percy finally exclaimed, and leaped once to press the power button on the TV, and again to the bathroom connected with his room, where he shut the door with a slam.  
The four came running into Percy's room, and stared at Ginny's back for a second, before Ms. Weasley calmly asked,  
"Well, what's wrong dear? I heard you scream from downstairs..." Ginny, Finally able to move her mouth... murmured something that sounded like,  
"I... saw a bug... a cockroach... it was big and gross..." and then turned abruptly and left the room. Behind her she could here her brothers mocking laughter.  
"All that for a bug? Hah."  
"Poor ickle Ginny saw a buggie! And it was a big frighty buggie.." Ginny slammed the door to her room and watched as a water bug scampered out of a hole near her dresser.  
They don't even know me.  
And I don't know Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So this is by Sara. We forgot to make a disclaimer before, so here it is: We don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, these are all owned by the fabulous JK Rowling. So, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review it! We LOVE reviews. We might soon start doing an individuals section where we respond to everyone's individual reviews. Ok, read!

On the train to Hogwarts  
  
"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Harry said as he approached Ron and Hermione. Ron looked guilty as he turned towards Harry and shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Uh...just great Harry!" said Hermione as she shut the compartment door and eased into the red leather seat next to Ron.  
  
"Soooo what did you guys do? I missed seeing you this summer, but I guess you guys were um, too busy?" said Harry in a depressed voice.  
  
"Yeah, but we were so bored and we had a lot of um fights...you wouldn't have wanted to be there." said Hermione as she leaned over Ron to reach for a chocolate frog.  
  
In doing so, she brushed against Ron's arm and they both jumped, the contact reminding them of there suppressed emotions that they were trying desperately to not show to Harry.  
  
" Yeah, that's right...it was dreadful, awful, horrible...owww!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione pinched him on the arm in a not too gentle manner.  
  
" You guys are acting weird, really weird," said Harry as his brows knitted together in agitation.  
  
Ron stumbled over his words as he said, "w-weird? In what way?"  
  
" Oh nothing I suppose...Ginny said you both had a good summer together...it's just weird you know, that you are both so tense!"  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances and they both said, in synchronized voices...  
  
" Well you see Harry, there is something we wanted to tell you......."


End file.
